


Whirlwind Romance

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: It Started with a Kiss (or Counting the Minutes) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: Diable meu, if it wasn't already clear, is "My Devil". It's Catalan.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: It Started with a Kiss (or Counting the Minutes) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584451
Comments: 13
Kudos: 256





	1. It Would Take a Miracle (part 1)

The girl with hair that shined blue and bluebell eyes smiled as she descended the stairs from her family’s apartment above the bakery to the bakery itself. She smoothed the hem of her skirt down before skipping to the dark-skinned and darker-haired boy waiting for her there, she threw herself into his arms with a faint smile and a barely-there whisper of his name falling from her lips.

The dark-skinned boy with darker-hair and eyes Chat Noir green caught the bluenette with bluebell eyes in his arms with her name falling from his lips as though it was a secret passed between lovers.

The girl’s parents watched from the kitchen of the bakery, smiles on their faces. Before Sabine called out “goodbye Marinette! Goodbye Damian! Remember to bring her back before it gets too dark out there!”

With a cry of “Maman!” over her shoulder, the younger couple left the bakery. With their hands entwined it felt as if they weren’t truly alone.

Marinette was dressed in a white off the shoulder cropped top with three-quarter length sleeves, a yellow skirt with tiny white flowers pulled up over her naval, her signature black earrings matched a black necklace, her hair was in a half-up half-down style with the half-up part being in space buns, and she finished her outfit with a pair of grey buckle wrap ankle boots that had a blocky heel. She had a small, round, Jagged Stone themed purse to complete her outfit (so she could keep Tikki with her and close throughout the date).

Damian was dressed in a loose-fitting blue (the same shade of blue Marinette’s hair shined in the sunlight) long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a pair of dark denim jeans with a gray belt (that matched one of the various buckles on Mari’s shoes), a faux leather satchel slung over his shoulder, a pair of white Vans covered in large yellow flowers and a Wayne Enterprises watch. His hair was simply styled, without any hair gel, and had taken on a windswept appearance. Alfred had dropped off the youngest Wayne half a block away from the bakery, at the boy’s insistence that she not connect all of the dots by seeing Alfred Pennyworth dropping off her date.

The couple strolled down the street, smiles on their faces that spread to everyone who saw the couple. They walked all over the city, looking for Andre’s ice cream cart.

They had been walking along the Seine with amicable conversation when the alarm sounded. A flood of people ran towards them, away from the Akuma, and the couple was torn apart. Marinette ducked away to transform while Damian ran for cover to change into his Robin costume. The couple unintentionally met up only two blocks away from the Akuma site and decided to ask questions later.

The Akuma, surprisingly not Mr. Pigeon again, tore threw the Parisian streets in a rampage fueled by what Marinette could only assume was rage guided by a broken heart. The Akuma, with messy twin tails of a deep pink colour pointed straight up from the back of her head, what looked like mascara and eyeliner running down her face, pale skin, a broken heart half upside down on her chest, a pair of magenta booty shorts showing off pale legs paired with a black off the shoulder crop top that had magenta puffy sleeves, on her feet were obnoxious platform shoes in the same shade of deep pink as her hair, and the cherry on top was the steel blue of her eyes.

“I am Heart Breaker!” The Akumatized girl shouted in an almost German accent. The upside-down half of her broken heart was aluminated while she was speaking before a soft pink light engulfed the girl.

Where Heart Breaker stood, there was now a tiny, petite girl with her dusty pink hair in braided space buns, blue eyes that are so light they look white encircled in Spanish gray eyeliner and mascara, her outfit was the same concept as Heart Breaker but with a taupe gray top with light pink sleeves and booty shorts and shoes the same hue as her hair. The right-side-up half heart on her chest glowed with the same soft pink light that had previously engulfed the girl.

“I am Heart Healer?” The girl said as though it was a question in the same almost German accent. Suddenly, Ladybug saw the unmistakable mask of Hawkmoth surround her eyes.

Robin glared at the girl and drew his katana before Ladybug held out her hand and pointed to the glowing, violet mask around the girl’s eyes.

“I don’t want to get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses. They serve me no purpose, I simply want to get over my crush in a healthy way.” Heart Healer murmured and looked confused. She suddenly clasped her hands over her ears and repeated a mantra of “no no no no” over and over to herself which grew to sound increasingly more and more like the German version of the word.

Ladybug walked towards the poor girl and rested a hand on the Akumatized girl’s shoulder. “What happened?”

The girl was engulfed in that same deep burgundy light and Ladybug jumped away before spinning her yo-yo in front of her as though in lieu of a shield. Heart Breaker cackled maniacally in the face of the heroes.

Chat Noir landed next to Ladybug, a frown on his face at the appearance of Robin beside his “Bugaboo”. He turned to Ladybug and let a small smile flit over his face. “Oh Bugaboo. Did you miss me?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and looked over the assembled team. It was her, Chat Noir- and there he goes because she didn’t say she missed him- and Robin. She needed to think of a plan since only one of them had magic given superpowers. It would take a miracle to pull off her plan.

Damian, in full-Robin mode, looked to the heroine standing next to him and frowned. He was most definitely not a team player, unless that team was forced upon him and even then he wasn’t very good at it. It would take a miracle to pull this off.


	2. It Would Take a Miracle (Part 2)

Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the sky and shouted “Lucky charm!” A Chinese teacup fell into her outstretched hands and she looked at it quizzically before a figurative light bulb flashed over her head. She looked up from the teacup to the two looking at her like they couldn’t understand whatever epiphany she’d just had (which they couldn’t because they aren’t her).

Chat Noir glared at the supposed hero standing opposite his lady. He didn’t know why but he didn’t like the extra to their team tonight.

“Okay. Chat Noir, you and, what is your name?”

The supposed hero, in his traffic lights ensemble, looked at Ladybug. He stuck his hand out to her, a smug smile playing on his face. “The name’s Robin, saving the day and people’s the game. And might I say, you look rather fetching in your suit of red and black.”

Ladybug shook his hand, a sincere smile on her face. “Okay, so, Chat Noir, you and Robin work on distracting the Akuma.” She let go of Robin’s hand and turned to Chat Noir. “I need to go to You-Know-Who’s to get some assistance.” Chat Noir nodded and smiled at Ladybug.

“Your lucky charm is never wrong, Bugaboo. Your knight in shining leather will hold down the fort.”

Ladybug saluted the duo before she used her yo-yo to move away from the fight. She dropped into an abandoned alleyway and detransformed. Marinette shook out her hair and patted down her skirt while Tikki rested on Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette passed her a macaron from her purse before she exited the alley in the opposite direction she really wanted to go in. She took the long way to Master Fu’s massage parlor.

Master Fu was sitting in the sitting room, sipping some Oolong tea, Wayzz at his side, when Marinette walked into his parlor. “Ah. Marinetta.”

“The Lucky Charm lead me to you, and your tea. I’ll be back to have some with you after my date.” Marinette smiled and sat down in front of Master Fu, smoothing her skirt down around her legs. “With your permission, Master Fu, I’d like to mix up the lineup with some different holders.”

Master Fu smiled at the teen and nodded his head. “Do what you believe is right Marinetta, but remember you must get their Miraculous back after the fight.” He grabbed the Miracle Box from where it was hidden and placed it on the ground in front of Marinette. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are tasked with choosing the Miraculous or Miraculi that will best help you and your partner in this battle. Choose wisely.”

Marinette nodded, before grabbing Kaalki’s glasses and Trixx’s necklace, a smile on her face.

With a small nod, Marinette left the massage parlor. She ducked into an alleyway, set the two boxes on the ground and transformed before picking up the boxes and storing them in her yo-yo like a purse. She went to give out the boxes to the two new heroes.

\---

Sabrina Raincomprix stood at her bedroom window, watering the flowers in her flower box. She was humming Clara Nightingale’s latest hit when Ladybug appeared in front of her. She let out a gasp and stumbled back into her room, where she fell down to her butt.

“Mind if I come in?” Ladybug asked while climbing through the window. She smiled at Sabrina before holding out one of the two boxes. “Sabrina Raincomprix. This is the horse Miraculous, with the power of travel. Will you take this Miraculous, help Chat Noir and I save the city, and return it to me when the fight is over?”

Sabrina nodded and accepted the Miraculous from Ladybug. She opened the box, put Kaalki’s glasses on her face in place of her own glasses, and smiled. “Kaalki, full gallop!” Sabrina was engulfed in the magic of the Miraculous and vanished, and before Ladybug stood Spirit. “The name’s Spirit. Where’s the fight?”

Spirit’s suit was a reddish-brown colour that covered her from her neck to her boots, her boots were an off-white colour with chunky heels that came up to her ankles. Her hair was a flowing mane of deep black, which matched her tail, that was tied up in a ponytail. The glasses, while they turned into shades for Pegasus, were simply thin, black wireframes that rested on the bridge of her nose and seemed to vanish from sight when she twisted just right. Her hands were encased in fabric the same off-white of her boots and came up to her elbows. Her face was covered with a reddish-brown mask that went from her forehead to the tip of her nose, with a black bandana wrapped around her neck which she pulled up over the bottom half of her face. She had small horse ears peeking up through her hair that twitched when the air whipped around them.

Ladybug smiled at the new hero and jerked her head in the direction of somewhere off in the distance. “You’ll probably find that mangy Alley Cat before the fight, don’t be worried about the boy in the Traffic Light suit, he’s helping us. I have one more stop before I rejoin the fight, so keep those two boys from destroying the city for me, will’ya?”

With a half salute, Ladybug leaped out of Sabrina’s window and swung around the city to her next destination. Spirit leaped out of her window and went to join the fight.

\---

Nino Lahiffe was sat on the side of the Seine, his headphones on and Jagged Stone blasting in his ears. He couldn’t believe what was going on with the class. They’d known Marinette for years and it just wasn’t cool to turn on her like that. Nino’s hands fisted at his sides at the uncoolness that was the class’s attitude towards Marinette.

Ladybug landed next to him and patted him on the shoulder, a gentle smile on her face. “Hey there Carapace.”

Nino pulled his headphones off. “Hey there Ladydude. What’s up?”

Ladybug held out the hexagonal box with a smile, and when Nino looked hesitant, she opened her hand so the box laid on her open palm. Her smile grew when he reached out and plucked the box out of her hand.

Nino opened the box and was surprised when instead of the familiar green light that appeared when he usually opened the box it was the orange light he had seen when Ladybug had required both he and Alya. Nino looked up at Ladybug with a crestfallen expression, his eyes pleading with Ladybug for an explanation.

“Rena Rouge has been benched indefinitely. Her actions as a civilian have affected the way she and I work together as a team.” Trixx floated over to Ladybug and patted her cheek. “So, Nino Lahiffe, this is the fox Miraculous with the power of illusion. Will you take this Miraculous, help Chat Noir and I save the city, and return it to me when the fight is over?”

Nino nodded and settled the necklace around his neck. A small smile graced his face and he softly spoke, “Trixx, let’s pounce!”

Nino vanished and in front of Ladybug’s eyes stood a new Fox. His suit was mostly black, with silver detailing along the seams. He had orange starting at his elbows and knees, ending in fingerless gloves and sturdy boots with gold accents. Atop his head were a pair of small fox ears that blended seamlessly into his hair that matched a fluffy fox tail that slightly wagged behind him. A smile graced his face, a black, orange, silver and gold mask covered most of his face. He had threads of gold, silver, and orange framing his face, the threads seemed to weave their way through his hair and tail. The threads weaved together and formed a braided belt that settled around his waist, the magic flute hanging down his thigh.

Ladybug smiled at him, noticing the differences between how he looked and how Rena Rouge used to look. She extended her hand and her smile grew as he grabbed hers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you…”

“Renard doré.” He gave a half bow and smiled. “Let’s go fight this fight Ladybug.”

Together, the duo swung towards the fight, Gilded Fox clinging to Ladybug.

\---

Chat Noir glared at Robin, not understanding what he was doing in Paris. He looked over at the sound of horse hooves and saw a blur of red and black. He watched in fascination as the blur seemed to run around the Akuma and distract it long enough for him and Robin to land a couple blows on the Akuma. He swung his baton around and caught the Akuma in the gut.

Out of the corner of Chat Noir’s eye, he saw two shapes blur past them before joining the red and black blur. The three blurs stopped to reveal Ladybug and two new heroes. Chat froze at the sight of not one but two new heroes. “M’Lady? Why two?”

Ladybug’s eyes flitted over to Chat before they returned to the Akuma. “I had a hunch that we’d need the help.”

\---

The team of six made quick work of defeating the Akuma and reassuring the victim that it wasn’t her fault. With the Akuma victim reassured and back with the girl she apparently was in the city with, the team split up. Chat Noir going one way, the new heroes went off in different directions, while Ladybug and Robin seemed to have frozen the minute their eyes met after the battle.

Ladybug felt her cheeks glow with warmth when Robin extended his hand to her. “Thank you for fighting with us.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” His eyes looked down at his wrist, where a watch that looked so much like Damian’s sat, and widened fractionally. “I’ve gotta go, something in my personal life.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened in kind and nodded. “Oh, yeah, no. I get it. I’ve got, something in my personal life too.” She let go of his hand, that she didn’t remember grabbing, and swung away in the opposite direction, completely forgetting about the two new Miraculouses in circulation.

\---  
Marinette and Damian met back up half a block from where they left to go change, matching smiles on their faces as they fell into each other. Apologies fell from lips as the two embraced. Marinette’s hands found their way into Damian’s windswept hair while his hands rested on the small of her back. In a moment of heated passion, their lips met, before they sprung apart and blushed. This is not what they had planned.


	3. Chapter 2

Damian smiled at the tiny French girl waiting in the lobby of the apartment complex he, his father and Tim were staying in. He looked over her ensemble, a smile on his face. He shook his head at her but walked towards her with his arms extended.

The tiny French girl, dressed in a red dress with black leggings, green combat boots and a yellow leather jacket, returned his smile. Her hair was only slightly pulled back into a small bow at the back of her head, and it was simply befitting of her. Damian noticed a familiar purse slung over her shoulder, the exact same one she wore on their first date.

The two embraced, before they sprung apart with nearly identical blushes covering their cheeks. Marinette began sputtering, before Damian cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Wow Demon Spawn. She’s adorable.” Tim’s voice called from the elevator.

“I know that but you don’t have to be so blase about it Drake.” Damian thought, just throwing a frown over his shoulder at his brother.

Marinette’s eyes hardened as she looked at the boy, man?, who had just called Damian “Demon Spawn”. She pulled away from Damian and walked around him, toward the newcomer. “Would you care to repeat yourself, Monsieur?”

Damian turned to stop her, when he heard the tone of voice she used. He paused, not knowing where it came from. She was such a sweet girl, why did it sound like someone had taken his sweet girl and covered her in citric acid?

“Demon Spawn?” Tim asked, before realization flashed through his eyes. “Wait, Ms. Dupain-Cheng? As in, aspiring fashion designer MDC?” A brief smile spread across his face. “Demon Spawn why didn’t you tell me you were dating MDC?”

Damian quirked up an eyebrow at his brother, but before he could answer him Marinette beat him to it.

“What of it?” She shook herself as she suddenly realized how rude she’d been. “Sorry, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, although you already knew that. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Tim Drake-Wayne, co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Damian’s youngest older brother.” Tim missed the look of shock on Marinette’s face as the elevator dinged behind him.

Damian strode forward and dragged Marinette out of the complex. He couldn’t believe Drake had done that.

\---

Damian gazed at Marinette, how the sunlight made her hair look bluer than Grayson’s eyes and how when she smiled or laughed it reached her eyes. A smile flit across his face and quickly vanished when he saw a ball of blond hair and green eyes barrelling at them.

“Marinette!” The ball of green eyes and blond hair called. He, or at least Damian thought it was a he, wrapped his arms around Marinette. “Where did you run off to? I thought we were going to- who is this?”

Marinette froze, her eyes wide and the smile on her face fell. “This is, is, Damian.”

Damian grabbed her hand and offered him her support. “I’m her boyfriend.” A half-smile grew on his face, “and who are you?”

“I’m Adrien, Marinette’s friend.”

“Well, Adrien, Marinette’s friend, I’d appreciate it if you would let go of my girlfriend so we can continue our date.” Damian gave a soft tug on Marinette’s hand, dislodging Marinette from Adrien’s hold and pulling her close.

“I, I’ll, uh, I’ll drop by your’s after my photoshoot.” Adrien didn’t let her get a word in before he ran off.

“Are you okay?” Damian asked Marinette, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Let’s go,” Marinette whispered, her tone scared, as she pulled him in the opposite direction. “Please, I don’t want to be anywhere he’d think to find me.”

Damian let the tiny French girl pull him along, the tiny French girl wearing his colours, the tiny French girl who had captured his heart. Damian let the tiny French girl pull him to some part of Paris that he didn’t know like the back of his hand.

\---

The couple, because after Damian’s declaration to Adrien there wasn’t any way they weren’t a couple, walked from boutique to boutique with a couple of bags to show for their explorations. They had stopped at a tiny café, one not even Marinette had heard of despite having lived in Paris her whole life.

Damian ordered a tall black coffee while Marinette ordered the tallest peppermint white chocolate mocha with almond milk instead of normal milk she could get. They got some shortbread cookies to share and it was the best afternoon Marinette could have asked for.

\---

Marinette walked Damian back to the apartment complex, sending a wave to his father, brother and (what appeared to be) his grandfather before she walked off, going the long way home.


	4. Chapter 3

Damian led the tiny French girl to a movie theatre, he had planned this date to a T with the help of Tim and Alfred, with a smile on his face. He looked over her outfit, a plain black romper with a single blue bird stretching across her chest, light green tights, red ankle boots tied with yellow laces, the same purse she’s carried on every date and a deep red coloured jacket. Her hair was pulled up to resemble his father’s cowl and the smile only grew.

“Nice outfit.”

“Thanks, I’ve learned a whole lot from reading about their exploits online.” Marinette’s voice dropped to a whisper before she continued. “I can’t imagine what Red Hood must have gone through that night with the Joker, or what he went through when he came back and Red Robin was in his place. I can’t imagine what Robin went through, having to relearn every moral because his mother and grandfather taught him to shoot to kill, having to hold back his strength when fighting the villains.” Marinette linked her hand with his own and looked deep into his eyes, her voice as quiet as ever. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to save you from them. I’m sorry you had to face them on your own until Hood fell into your mother’s lap.”

Marinette walked off, leaving a stunned Damian behind. He couldn’t believe what the girl had just said.

\----

Marinette doodled in her notebook, a smile on her face as she kept doodling the R that was emblazoned on her boyfriend’s chest. She pulled out her sketchbook and began a new design.

The bell rang signalling the end of the day and she finished the last line on the suit before closing the books and sliding them into her bag. Marinette had gone for a different look today, a black shirt with blue, red, yellow and green stripes wrapping around it under a leather jacket, acid washed skinny jeans, knee-high boots and the same purse she carried on every date with her boyfriend. Her hair was down, with loose waves and part of her hair pulled back in a tiny braid.

She slung her bag, covered in tiny bats, over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom, ignoring her classmates in favour of speed walking outside, where she threw her arms around her boyfriend.

The couple kissed and separated, walking to Marinette’s parents’ bakery so she could drop off her school bag.

\----

The couple was curled up on the couch in Bruce Wayne’s rented apartment, Tim sitting in an overstuffed chair with his computer on his lap. The couple was simply watching the news when Tim stood up with a shout and placed his computer in the chair. He shook out his arms and rolled his head with a grimace on his face.

Bruce walked into the living room, his hair dripping with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He looked from his older son to his younger son before speaking. “Where’s Alfred?”

Marinette looked over to the billionaire with a frown on her face. “I told him to take the day off. That man has worked for your family for years and this is only the fifth day off he’s taken. Each other one immediately after each of your sons arrived. It’s only fair that Mr. Pennyworth takes the day off since I’m here and I can feed you three.”

Damian wrapped his arm around his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

“Is that a smile I see Demon Spawn?” Tim asked, a fond smile on his face.

“No it isn’t Drake.” Damian turned to Tim with an icy glare. He looked back to Marinette with a fond smile.”You’re much too sweet for the likes of this family.”

Marinette pushed Damian away with a roll of her eyes before slipping out of his hold. “I’ll go start making something for you and Tim.” She smiled and walked into the kitchen, leaving the Wayne boys to their discussion.

“She knows.” Damian began.

“How?” Bruce gritted out.

“Did she find out like I did?” Tim asked, before picking his computer back up. “I wonder how she did it.”

The three Waynes looked between each other before the smells of something delicious wafted in from the kitchen. The three walked into the kitchen, youngest to oldest, and smiled at the tiny French girl who was dancing around their kitchen singing a song in Cantonese while she made them pasta.

Damian smiled before he surged ahead of his father and brother to sing with her. His eyes softened when he looked into her cornflower blue eyes and began to dance around the kitchen with her.

Tim took out his phone and started recording the soft, domestic moment his brother was having with his girlfriend. A rare smile crossed his face and he looked up at his father with a question in his eyes.

“Send it to the rest of the family. But, you three had better be nice to your brother.” Bruce stated with an air of finality. “He’s never felt like this before. He could never feel like this with Talia and Ra’s.”

Tim looked between his father and the dancing couple, a gentle smile on his face. “Of course. Dick and Jay are just going to be so pissed that they missed this.”

\----  
Damian laid on Marinette’s bed, his tiny girlfriend curled up against his side, with his computer open on his lap and some nonsensical baking show playing. He smiled and pressed some kisses to her forehead, he really like everything they did together, even if he didn’t understand why they were watching people compete for the opportunity to have a dessert of their creation displayed in some guy’s store.

Marinette looked up at her boyfriend, a smile on her face and she leaned up to kiss the almost nonexistent scowl off of his face. She pulled away with a smug smile on her face before she settled back against her boyfriend’s side. Her eyes watched the colours on the screen and reached over to link her hand with her boyfriend’s.

“Are you ever going to introduce me to your other brothers?” Marinette glanced up at her boyfriend, the borrowed shirt sliding off of her shoulders. “Or your sisters? Or your pets or your best friends?”

Damian rolled his eyes before looking up at the ceiling. “I might introduce you to Brown, and maybe Barbara, and you’ll definitely meet my pets but you’ll have to come to Gotham to meet them. No real friends to speak of, there’s one but he’s annoying you don’t want to meet him.”

The couple laid in bed, watching the baking show and just enjoying spending time with each other. When Damian, reluctantly, left the Dupain-Cheng household he did so with a box of pastries for everyone in the apartment.

\----

Marinette smiled at her friends, she was studying in the library after school with Alya, Nino, Alix, Max, Kim, Rose, Juleka, Sabrina, and Nathaniel. They were all cramming for a test that was happening in two days. Sabrina was studying for two, as Chloé refused to study with anyone besides Adrien and Sabrina.

Marinette sat with her back to the door, a green shirt she had borrowed (stolen) from Damian’s bedroom slid down her shoulders while a dark red leather jacket rested on her bare shoulders, a black skater skirt, her Jagged Stone purse and a pair of forest green flats. She didn’t see her boyfriend walk into the library, and didn’t see when most of her friends raised their eyebrows at his appearance. She didn’t see him until he snuck up behind her, put his hands over her eyes and with a smile on his face whispered in her ear. “When did you steal this shirt Habibti?”

Marinette gasped and got out of her chair to throw her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him, a foot popping kiss. She pulled away, a laugh spilling from her lips. “What are you doing here Diable meu?”

“I’m picking my girlfriend up to take her somewhere private so we can video call Barbara.”

Marinette perked up and slipped out of his arms to pack up her stuff. She looked at her friends, “oh. Right. Guys, this is my boyfriend,” Marinette shot her boyfriend a look, the look asking what she could tell her friends about her boyfriend. At his nod, she turned back to her friends, “my boyfriend Damian. Damian, these are my friends. The girl with the red hair and glasses is Sabrina, the boy with glasses and a bow tie next to her is Max. The goofy sporty looking guy next to him is Kim, then there’s Rose and Juleka. They’re dating. Then there’s Nathaniel and Alix, Alix has pink hair and she likes competing with Kim. Finally, Alya and Nino.” She gestured to each of her friends as she named them and turned back to her boyfriend with a smile. “Bye guys.”

The couple left the library, and the school. Going to sit along the Seine while Damian called Barbara.

“Hey, Demon Spawn, whatcha need?” Barbara gasped and looked at the tiny French teen. “Oh my God! Did you kidnap her? Did he kidnap you? Blink once if you’re being held against your will.”

Marinette hid her smile and a giggle behind her hand and shook her head. “Hi. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s nice to meet you, Barbara.”

Barbara smiled at the girl before looking at her brother. “Why didn’t you tell us you had a cutie for a girlfriend, or better yet, why didn’t you tell us you had a girlfriend?”

Damian glowered at Barbara, but the girls knew it was fake by the twinkle in his eye. “Oh well, maybe you won’t be able to come to Gotham to meet the rest of my siblings, and tour the manor, and meet my pets.”

“Wait, you’re coming to Gotham?” Barbara smiled. “That’s a great idea.”

The three had a pleasant conversation, talking about everyone’s interests and getting to know each other. Barbara smiled when she saw Marinette steal kisses from her baby brother and knew he had found the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diable meu, if it wasn't already clear, is "My Devil". It's Catalan.


	5. Chapter 4

Alya and Nino sat in their seats, they couldn’t believe what they were saying. Nino tried to keep a smile on his face but it was so hard when he didn’t believe a word the other girl was saying.

“A-and then she, she pushed me against the wall and said if I ever said anything she’d make me regret it.” Lila had crocodile tears streaming down her face streaming down through what she claimed was a bruise. Nino’s eyes were drawn to the purple hue the tears took on after they crossed it and knew that Lila was lying, his eyes widened when he realized that if Lila was lying about Marinette (his Dudette) she could be lying about everything else.

Nino’s head whipped around at the sound of familiar heels on the floor. A smile spread across his face when he took in the familiar face, however, the similarities ended there.

Her hair that was usually styled in two low pigtails was spiked up down the middle with the sides closely shorn and an intricate Chinese Mandala pattern shaved into the remaining hair spanning from ear to ear around the back of her head. Her signature black circle earrings were joined by several other silver earrings and one gold earring (the letter R). She was wearing a short black sleeveless button-up dress with mesh from just below her clavicles to the shoulder seams. There was a matching black belt around her waist, held together with a metal Batman belt buckle bedazzled with red rhinestones. She had a beige-tan leather jacket on top of her dress with brown ankle boots. She had replaced her Jagged Stone purse with a larger red handbag that hung from the crook of her right elbow. Her eyes were lined with kohl in a style reminiscent of Nefertiti while her lips were almost the same colour as her handbag.

Nino smiled at his childhood friend, glad that she’d found what made her happy, when Lila gasped in what Nino suspected was fear.

Alya immediately clung onto Lila’s arm and glared at Marinette, or she would have if her eyes didn’t zero in on the purple to yellow bruising on her neck. Alya sneered at Nino’s childhood friend and Nino froze when he heard the words she uttered. “What a slut.”

Nino rose to his feet, collected his belongings and turned to his soon to be ex-girlfriend. “Marinette is not a slut, she has never been a slut. If you ever call her a slut again I will tell her parents and your parents because all four of them love her. All three of your sisters prefer her to you, Chris prefers her to either of us. You made this a thing, a you versus her thing, and I will choose her. Every. Single. Time.”

“That’s so not cool Nino! Didn’t you hear what Lila said? Marinette threatened her!” Rose called from her seat behind the two brunettes. “How could you side with a bully over your own girlfriend?”

“Also, I don’t want to be in a relationship with you anymore.” Nino finished before he linked arms with Marinette and together the two walked to the open desk in the back.

\---

Nino and Marinette walked out of the school building, smiles on their faces, and walked down the stairs. They had spent all of the rest of the day talking, TALKING, which they hadn’t really done since Nino started dating Alya and Marinette decided she was into Adrien.

The two friends had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Marinette peeled away from Nino to launch herself at her boyfriend. Nino smiled and fondly shook his head at Marinette before taking a picture of the couple to send to Nettie later.

Kim, Alix and Max came up behind Nino and smiled before Kim rested a hand on Nino’s shoulder. “Welcome to the dark side. We have fresh cookies, courtesy of the Chancellor, and a healthy amount of friendly competition courtesy of ‘Lix and I.”

Alix rolled her eyes at the taller boy. “The Chancellor looks happy.”

Max facepalmed and looked at his companions. “Markov, Marinette and I should not have let the two of you watch Star Wars. Besides, Marinette is clearly Princess Leia. I mean, how could you equate her to Chancellor Palpatine?”

The two jocks shared a look before laughing. “Of course!”

Nino looked between the four others in the group before the question fell from his lips. “Does that make Damian Han Solo?”

The five burst out laughing before the couple turned to them with inquisitive looks in their eyes. It took five seconds for Marinette to get it and join them in their laughing. “He probably could do the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs.”

Marinette’s group of friends laughed and Damian looked on in confusion. Max caught his look before the rest of the group and gasped. “We’re going to mine. He hasn’t watched Star Wars!” Max turned to Marinette and she nodded.

“We’ll swing by mine and grab some goodies.”

\---

“Why did you do this to me?” Damian asked with tears threatening to run down his face.

“I find your lack of faith disturbing.” Max replied, his eyes clouded with tears. “It’s a really good movie series.”

Marinette held Alix close and kept repeating “Help me Obi-Wan, you’re my only hope.” The two girls cried, not that Alixx would admit it, for a while before it devolved into laughter.

Kim and Nino, being the tough guys they are, refused to cry. Kim kept going on and on about the fight scenes while Nino commented on how the score fit perfectly with every new scene. The two bonded over the fact that the music and action fit together perfectly.

Marinette’s head shot up and she looked over to Nino with a panicked look in her eyes. “Do you feel that?”

Alix unwound her arms from around Marinette’s waist and looked to the wall. Her eyes became unfocused for a moment before she pulled Marinette to the floor, seconds before a hero exited a hole and stood where the girls had been seated.

The hero, who's hair was an ombré of deep pink to white, stood on the couch in a mostly blue suit with white detailing. She had heeled, knee-length white boots that had blue circles at the knees and toes. She had white to deep pink ombré ears that faded away into her hair. She had a half blue and half white mask covering three-quarters of her face and deep pink lipstick. Her hands were resting on a white and blue umbrella that she held pointed downwards. She looked around the room with a fond smile on her face before looking at the group of friends.

“Hey, Mini-Me.” The hero, who Marinette realized was Bunnix, smiled at the Alix of present-day.

\---

Bunnix, Ladybug, and Robin defeated the Akuma before Bunnix returned to her timeline. Ladybug looked at Robin with a smile that only Marinette had ever directed at Damian and in that instant he knew how his girlfriend knew his family’s secret.

Damian knew that his girlfriend was the hero of Paris, and Damian couldn’t be prouder.


	6. Chapter 5

Damian bit back a groan of annoyance and let his “I’m definitely listening to you and not imagining cutting your head off” smile spread across his face.

“Don’t give me that look! I taught you that look!!” Jason cried and glared at his brother. “We know you have more important things but- will you get off the damn phone and focus Demon Spawn! -we have pressing matters. Selina is very upset that B ran across the ocean and forgot to tell her and she’s refusing to leave the mansion!”

Damian looked up from his phone, where a live feed of the Akuma battle was playing, and glared at Jason. Before he got a word out Tim rounded the corner with a frown on his face.

“Damian. When is your girlfriend getting here? She promised to drop off some macarons when she came to- Jason!”

“What’s this about Demon Spawn having a girlfriend and you’re not calling him Demon Spawn Timbers?” Jason asked with his eyebrow quirked before looking at Damian. “What’s this about you having a girlfriend?”

Damian threw a glare at Tim over his shoulder and was about to sneer at Jason when Tim spoke up.

“Don’t call him Demon Spawn. She doesn’t like it, even if it is true.” Tim explained, a haunted look in his eyes. “Imagine Damian when he just came to live with us, but sweet and actually likes people. And she bakes! And she’s cute!” A smile spread across Tim’s face and Jason let out a cruel chuckle. “Don’t give me that Jason. I’ve met her, Bruce has met her. She gives Alfred the day off when she comes over!”

Jason’s eyes widened before he looked off screen and whistled. “Aye! Yo! Dickey-bird! Steph! Demon Spawn has a girlfriend!!”

“Who is calling you Demon Spawn, Diable mue?” Marinette asked from behind the boys. “Who do I need to talk with?”

“Marinette!” Tim jumped and spun around, a smile on his face. “There you are!”

“Oh my God, Replacement! You were right, she is cute. How did Demon Spawn get a girl like her?”

“He wasn’t an ass.” Marinette responded, handing a box of macarons to Tim before striding over to Damian to hand him a cup of coffee. “Here’s your tar in a cup.”

“Thank you Habibti.” Damian pressed a kiss to her forehead before taking the cup of coffee and taking a drink. He smiled before his two oldest brothers and Stephanie “awed”. “Nobody asked you Grayson, Todd and Brown.”

Marinette smiled at the three on the screen. “Hi, I’m Marinette. Which one of you called Diable meu Demon Spawn?”

Jason quirked his eyebrow up and raised his hand. “That’d be me.”

Marinette’s face became cold and hard, something Damian didn’t see in Marinette very often. Damian watched, from the corner of his eye, as her smile became steely and her eyes became blocks of ice. A warm smile spread across his face before he kissed Marinette’s cheek.

“Why, exactly, do you think it is okay to call him Demon Spawn? His father is the same as yours, no? The one you claim I mean. He claims Selina Kyle as the closest maternal person in his life, like you. Diable meu is not his mother or his grandfather, just like you aren’t your’s and Tim isn’t his.”

Jason looked at the tiny French girl, really looked at her, and saw the conviction in her eyes before he saw the compassion and the underlying hurt. Jason realized this tiny French girl knew what he and his brothers had been through, she knew what they had done, and she didn’t care. Jason felt a laugh bubble up and let it out, the first real laugh since the incident, before looking at Damian. “You keep her. I want her here so I can express my gratitude to the girl who tamed the Demon in person. You keep her and bring her here as soon as possible.”

Tim looked between his brothers and caught the look of bewilderment on Damian’s face before a smile grew on his own. “Jason’s saying he approves, Baby Bird.”

“Only Grayson calls me that Drake.” Damian bit out before Marinette reached over, waved to the three people on the screen, ended the chat and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek. “Habibti.”

“I’m cooking you four dinner, we’re going shopping. I have to go talk to Alfred first and then we’ll be off.” Marinette turned to Tim and flashed him a smile. “Unless Tim wants to go with us as a chaperone…”

“I’m fine. I’ll field calls from the siblings.” Tim smiled at the girl and waved to his brother. “Have fun on your date Diable.”

Marinette walked away to go talk with Alfred and Tim retreated to his bedroom, leaving Damian alone with his thoughts.

\---

Marinette smiled at Damian, who sat at the bar watching her cook. She danced around the kitchen to the Jagged Stone song coming from her phone and sang with the singer.

Damian smiled at his girlfriend and laughed with her. He wasn’t quite sure what she was making but knew it smelled amazing. This was something he could get used to.

\---

Damian sat at the table with Tim across from him, Marinette next to him with his father at one end and Alfred at the other. They dined on the magnificent meal that Marinette prepared for them. She made pork dumplings and a chicken and broccoli dish. It was a beautiful affair and the food was better than Alfred’s, not that he’d ever tell him that.

“This is simply lovely Miss Marinette. I’ll have to get your recipe before we go back to Gotham.” Alfred praised his girlfriend.

Marinette smiled. “It’s an easy recipe. Maman and I developed it a few years ago.”

Tim and Bruce smiled. Tim because it was nice seeing his brother happy and Bruce because it was nice to see the smile on both of his youngest sons’ faces. The five ate dinner, and finished the night with a slice of Alfred’s famous key lime pie.

\---

Damian stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Dupain-Cheng family’s apartment over their bakery, he was looking up at Marinette before she went into the apartment. “Until tomorrow.”

“Diable meu, I’m counting the minutes.”


	7. Chapter 6

Marinette sat on a park bench, her friend around her. Her phone was in her hand and they all had unbridled fury in their eyes.

“I can’t believe she would do something like this!” Nino growled. “This is not how a journalist should behave.”

Max and Alix were planning their next move. Alix was coming up with various ways to get back at the blogger while Max was pulling up statistics and schematics. Kim was angrily bouncing a ball a few feet away from them, before he pulled Alix and Max away from their war plans.

The group of five was so focused on calming down and supporting each other that they didn’t notice the group approaching them. They were so focused on each other that not even Kim saw them coming.

“Oh look. It’s the losers who lunch.” Alya called.

Alix and Nino scowled at her before Marinette raised her hand. “We do not have to talk to them. Do or do not. There is no try.”

Max felt a smile spread across his face and let out a laugh. “That’s great. Perfect use of a Yoda quote.”

Marinette sent him a smile before Alya swung at her, leaving a handprint on Marinette’s cheek. “Nobody cares about your dumb nerd crap. Just shut up.”

Alix looked like she could kill Alya before Lila, who until now had cowered behind Alya with crocodile tears in her eyes, stood next to Alya and opened her mouth. “Gosh Marinette why do you have to be so mean? My aunt Selma Kyle really did-”

Nino exploded. “Shut up! Just shut up! Her name is Selina Kyle, she is Bruce Wayne’s fianceé. We’ve seen pictures of her with him! Because we know his son!” His eyes grew hard and ice-filled, while Alix, who stood beside Nino, bared her teeth as though she was an attack dog. Nino put his hand on the collar of her shirt and after a few seconds, despite no one noticing the butterfly, purple butterfly-shaped masks appeared on Alix and Nino’s faces.

“Yes, Hawkmoth.” The two said in unison before they were engulfed in a purple haze.

Everyone else jumped back in fright while the two figures seemed to morph into something else. Where Alix was, now stood a ferocious beast who was half jackal and half rabid dog, around its neck was a choke collar connected to a retractable purple dog leash. While that was frightening in its own, where Nino was now stood a behemoth of a man dressed in what was quite possibly the ugliest suit Marinette had ever seen. The suit was not unlike that of what Mr. Pigeon wears in his day-to-day life, however, the jacket was a key lime in colour while the trousers were umber. The tie, which matched Alix’s hide, was light beige. His skin had taken on a gray undertone while his hair and eyes were a sunny yellow colour. Alix’s lips curled back into a snarl while a growl rumbled out of her chest. Nino’s face broke out in a smirk.

Before Nino could get a syllable out, Chat Noir’s baton came out of nowhere while the hero landed in front of Marinette. “Oh Princess, you’ve gotten yourself mixed up in another fight.”

Nino spoke, although the sound rumbled through the ground like it was growled out of his companion’s chest. “We are Guard Dog. Give us your Miraculous so that we can protect General Organa better.”

Chat Noir gave the duo a dumbfounded look, while Marinette, Kim, and Max were exchanging worried looks. “Who?”

Kim grabbed Marinette’s arm and pulled her close before repeating the action with Max and holding them both close. “General Organa, Princess Leia. From Star Wars. It’s what we call Marinette.”

Marinette looked up at Kim with worried eyes before Max looked over the scene and came to the same conclusion Kim had. “Look at how Guard Dog is standing, all of their eyes are trained on Chat Noir, Alya, and Lila. They haven’t yet decided if Chat Noir wants to help you or if he’s a threat.” Max pointed to where Guard Dog’s eyes were staring, “by doing this we present as a non-threat.”

“So we can slip away and alert Ladybug.” Marinette continues the thought before a plan starts forming in her head. “Excuse me, Guard Dog?”

Alix’s form turned to her, but her eyes never left Alya and Lila. “Yes, General Organa?”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to protect me if we were at my house?” Marinette’s voice was small and laced with fear. “I mean, I’m not questioning you I was just wondering if it would be easier.”

Guard Dog nodded before Nino’s form clicked the button on the dog leash and let Alix’s form push the three threats to Marinette away before she settled next to the trio still holding each other.

Marinette pet Alix before looking at Nino and whispering, mostly to herself, “I’ll fix this. I just need to get everyone to the bakery.” Marinette pulled out her phone and shot a text to her parents.

Sabine texted back a minute later saying that the bakery was temporarily closed for the Akuma attack.

Marinette looked at her friends and nodded. “We can go now.”

\---

Sabine and Tom welcomed their daughter and her two friends before a silent question passed between them. They turned to the children and tried not to jump at the appearance of the Akuma. They smiled at the five before turning to their daughter, their question clear in their eyes.

“Guard Dog. The goal is to protect me from any and all threats.” Marinette smiled and let her calmness seep into her words. “Kim, Max and I are going to go up to my room and I think Guard Dog will feel they are sticking truest to their duty if they sit at the bottom of the stairs leading up to my room. Right?”

At the affirmative nod to her question, the five walked up to Marinette’s room. The two boys threw themselves onto the chaise in Marinette’s room while she moved over to the stairs leading up to her balcony.

“I have to alert Ladybug, then I’ll stay on the balcony to give her and Chat Noir the full details. Stay here, play Ultra Mecha Strike Three, make it sound like you're losing.” She passed her friends a smile before she soundlessly climbed the stairs and appeared on her balcony.

Tikki flew out of her chosen’s purse, her face screwed up in a frown. “Do you think your parents will be safe with the Akuma downstairs?”

“Yes Tikki, I do. Guard Dog won’t attack my parents, they’re non-threats to my person, further proof of that is they gave us sanctuary.” Marinette passed her a smile before shaking out her shoulders and running her hand through her hair. “Can you make my hair long again, while as Ladybug? Like you did last time?”

Tikki’s face broke out in a smile and she nodded. “Of course, wouldn’t want anyone to be able to tell Marinette is Ladybug.”

Marinette and Tikki shared a laugh before Marinette became serious once again. “Tikki, spots on.” Marinette was engulfed in a pink and red light and transformed into Ladybug before she swung out of sight.

\---

Marinette dropped her transformation a few blocks away from Master Fu’s massage parlor. She ran the rest of the way to her destination, before calmly walking into the massage parlor. “Master Fu!”

The elderly Chinese man walked into the foyer with a smile on his face. “Do you need assistance?”

“I have two in mind, and I know one of them isn’t the typical holder but I require the usage of the Turtle Miraculous. This particular Akuma wants to protect me from every possible threat. I need a hero who can protect me from the Akuma.”

The two retired to the parlor where Master Fu retrieved the Miracle Box. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick a hero you can trust to defeat the Akuma and then return the Miraculous to me.”

Marinette nodded before she grabbed the Mouse Miraculous and the Turtle Miraculous with a fond smile at Master Fu. “We won’t let you down.”

Marinette ran to a different alley, placed the two boxes down, transformed, secured the boxes in her yo-yo and swung back to her room, which she entered through an open window.

“Le Chien Kim. Max Kante. This is the Turtle Miraculous with the power of protection and this is the Mouse Miraculous with the power of multiplication. Will you take these Miraculi, fight by my side, help me defeat this Akuma, return the Miraculi to me at the end of the fight, and remain by Marinette’s side in whatever she does?”

Kim nodded and took the Turtle Miraculous, slipped it on his wrist and smiled at Wayzz. “Of course Ladybug.” He looked between the others in the room before asking the only question on his mind. “What’s your name and how do I power up?”

“Wayzz, and simply say shell on.” The green Kwami stated in a silky tone that put Kim at ease.

Max nodded less assuredly, as though he couldn’t understand why he was being handed a different Miraculous. “I will do my best Ladybug.”

Kim looked at Wayzz with a smile and together they nodded. “Wayzz, shell on.”

Kim was engulfed in a green light, and when the light dissipated, there stood a hero in green. What had previously been Kim’s sleeveless hoodie, was replaced with a green armor chest plate, with long green fingerless gloves with a scale pattern. His baggy track pants were replaced with what appeared to be form-fitting green army pants, except instead of camouflage they were covered in almost indistinguishable turtles. His feet were clad in brown army boots, with a yellow-green bandana tied around his left ankle. He was sporting a dark green, sleeveless, half-jacket under a large green shell with black-tipped spikes running down the middle of it. He had a red Zorro mask tied over his eyes while the rest of his face was hidden under green face paint in a scale pattern.

Max stood next to the form of what was once his best friend with a fond smile on his face. “My turn I guess. What’s your name?”

“Mullo.” The tiny Kwami stated, their cheeks flushed. “You say get squeaky to transform.”

“Thank you Mullo.” Max straightened his glasses before adjusting the necklace to sit more comfortably against his chest. “Mullo, get squeaky.”

Max was engulfed in a gray light and when it dissipated, there was a gray and brown clad hero. His feet were clad in gray-brown army boots while his legs were clad in light brown pants. He had a gray-brown tail whipping behind him, almost unconsciously, and a baggy brown shirt with a large gray circle on his abdomen. His hands were covered in gray-brown fingerless gloves which disappeared under the short sleeves of his brown shirt. He had a half-jacket, just slightly darker in colour than the rest of his suit, with sleeves that stopped halfway down his shirt. His face was hidden with a brown domino mask while the bottom half of his face was covered in gray-brown paint which also served to mask his voice. He had small brown mouse ears peeking out of his hair, which had lengthened just enough to cover the base of his ears and hand over his forehead. The pendant necklace that hung around his neck became the zipper on his jacket and a confident smirk spread across his face.

“Names?” Ladybug prompted the duo, her awe at their suits reminding her to choose them again in the future.

“Plastron.” The hero who once was Kim replied while his partner smiled.

“Souris de champ.”

\---

The three heroes made quick work of the Akuma before Ladybug led the two heroes to Marinette’s bedroom where they detransformed and gave the Miraculi back to Ladybug, who returned them to Master Fu.

Marinette rejoined her friends and sent a happy text to her boyfriend, telling him all about the afternoon she’d had.

“Habibti,” came a voice from behind her, and she spun to see her boyfriend. They embraced and shared a sweet kiss. “I saw the Akuma and raced right over here. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Marinette flushed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. “I can handle myself, besides, my guard dogs will be on higher alert after this.”

The two shared another kiss and let their passion drown out the voices of Marinette’s friends and parents. This was for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter, but don't despair. There is more to come of their story and another hero to appear.
> 
> Souris de champ means "Field Mouse", and it fit with my naming theme.


	8. Chapter 7

Ladybug let out a pant from her hiding place beside Robin before she looked at her boyfriend. She let a smile grace her face and watched as a similar one spread across her boyfriend’s face. She moved to straddle his waist, with a deep red blush on her face, before she kissed her boyfriend. “Hold down the fort for me? I need to go get reinforcements.” She pressed a kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek before pulling back. “Could you get Oracle on the line and ask her if she can figure out what happened to make the Akuma feel the way that turned her into the Akuma?”

Robin nodded with a similar blush on his face. “I’ll get Oracle, and see if she can get Red Robin in on it too. More eyes makes it easier to find the reasoning.”

Ladybug nodded before placing a kiss on his mask between his eyes. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’m counting the minutes.”

\---

Marinette walked into Master Fu’s massage parlor with a smile on her face, she placed a box of macarons and a thermos of tea on the counter before walking into the main room and walking to the gramophone. She pressed the buttons in the right order and lifted the box out the gramophone to put it on the table next to it and pulled the Dragon Miraculous out. She briefly put the Dragon Miraculous on so she could talk to Longg.

“Marinette, my liege, how may I be of service?” The tiny dragon shaped god asked.

“You’ll have a different holder today, is that okay? There’s a girl who I think could put you to real use while Kagami is out of the country.” Marinette sounded unsure of herself while talking to Longg. She closed the Miracle Box and put it back in the gramophone before she closed the gramophone and grabbed one of the hexagonal boxes.

Longg looked at Marinette for a long while, their eyes seeming to search for any trace of a lie. A smile spread across their face and they nodded. “I trust your decision.”

“Keep in mind that she usually works with Pollen, so she’ll be a little confused when she sees you, but she’ll love whatever happens when you and she combine.” Marinette smiled at the tiny dragon god, but her smile was tinged with sadness. “I promise you’ll only be inactive for a few minutes, but I hate making you guys wait in your Miraculi.”

Longg smiled at her, and nodded. “You will make a great Guardian when the time is right.” Longg pressed a hand on Marinette’s cheek, “a great Guardian.”

Marinette nodded before she took the Miraculous off and placed it in the smaller hexagonal box. She walked out of the main room and walked over to Master Fu and pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s cheek. “I hope I make you proud.”

\---

Ladybug landed on the roof of the Grand Paris Hotel next to the blonde girl wearing black, yellow and white. A smile appeared on the blonde’s face.

“Ladybug! You’re finally here to give me my Miraculous!” the blonde called excitedly.

“Well, it’s not the one you usually work with. Queen Bee’s abilities just weren’t the proper fit for this particular Akuma. So, Chloé Bourgeois. This is the Dragon Miraculous with the power of the elements. Will you take this Miraculous, fight beside myself and Robin, defeat the Akuma, and return the Miraculous to me when the fight is done?”

Chloé nodded and took the Miraculous from Ladybug. She opened the box with a smile and put the choker on, the bead turning a pale yellow colour. Longg appeared before the two girls with a slight bow. “My liege, Madame. My name is Longg, simply say bring the storm to transform.”

Chloé smiled at Ladybug. “Longg, bring the storm.”

She was engulfed in a pale yellow light, before it dimmed and in her place stood a new hero. She was dressed in a super high fashion skin-tight white suit with yellow armor plating. Thick, sturdy white boots modeled after dragon feet, with scale patterns covering the suits, armor, boots, and gloves. The gloves are white fading into yellow and fingerless while she has a stylistic half jacket-vest with "feather" covered wings and tail. Her hair is styled in two white-blonde space buns and her face is covered in a gray and yellow mask that covers her face from her forehead to chin with stylistic eye holes. A smirk appeared on her face and she looked at Ladybug.

“What do you think?” She asked, her nerves bleeding into her overconfident facade.

“You look radiant.” Ladybug assured her. “What’s your name?”

“Dame Dragonne.”

\---

The two heroines joined the fight and they made quick work of the Akuma. It was minutes after Dame Dragonne arrived that they vanquished the Akuma, and the duo of Miraculous users were just about to leave when Chat Noir strolled onto the scene.

Robin stepped between Chat Noir and his girlfriend, the cat-themed hero having to look up at the taller boy. Robin scowled at the other boy, not wanting him anywhere close to the girls.

“Oh come on Bugaboo!” Chat Noir whined, “call off the guard dog.”

Ladybug, Robin and Dame Dragonne all flinched at the reference and glared at the other hero. “She will do no such thing.” Dame Dragonne began, “you were so late to the fight that Ladybug didn’t even mention you when I received my Miraculous! I was asked if I would fight beside Ladybug and Robin!”

Ladybug put a gentle hand on Dame Dragonne’s shoulder and passed her a smile. “It’s okay. I’ll meet you back there as soon as I’m done with him.”

Dame Dragonne nodded and took off back to the rooftop, leaving Chat Noir alone with two people who couldn’t stand him.

“Oh Bugaboo. Are you finally going to admit you love me?” Chat Noir fluttered his eyes and leaned into her space. “Finally going to proclaim your undying love?”

Ladybug froze and felt her heart start racing. Her hand shot out, grabbed Robin’s and squeezed. Her eyes blanked and Robin pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I don’t think so, catboy.”

“Stay out of this you no-good, two-bit, loser.” Chat Noir hissed.

Ladybug straightened up, her eyes locking onto Chat Noir’s. Her gaze turned feral and in one quick motion, she had his right hand in her grasp. Her left hand curled around his wrist while her right hand pried the ring off of his hand, forcing his transformation to fall. His Kwami flew out of the ring and settled himself on Ladybug’s shoulder. “Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste, with the removal of this ring I, Ladybug, strip you of your Miraculous. You shall forget everything you know of the existence of the Miraculous, you shall only remember your fear of the Akumas. If you ever see me you will never approach me.” Her voice was harsh and dark, full of anger. “You are unworthy of the Black Cat Miraculous because you are selfish, manipulative, arrogant, and childish. The power of destruction is no longer yours.”

Adrien’s eyes filled with tears before his voice, barely above a whisper, fell from his lips. “Ladybug? What am I doing here? Has the Akuma been defeated?”

Ladybug’s face fell into a more neutral expression. “Yes, Monsieur Agreste. The Akuma has been defeated. Let me help you back to your house.” She slid the ring onto her finger before she scooped Adrien up into her arms. “Robin, rooftop of the Grand Paris Hotel. She’s waiting for me.”

Robin nodded and took off for the rooftop. “I’m counting the minutes”

Ladybug shook her head at her boyfriend before she swung off to the Agreste Manor. She placed the heir in his room before she waved and swung off to the rooftop of the Grand Paris Hotel, where she found her boyfriend standing beside Chloé, the two rich kids sporting smiles.

“Ladybug.” Chloé said, her eyes narrowing in on the ring that adorned her finger. “What happened with that mangy alley cat?”

“He’s been stripped of his Miraculous and has forgotten everything that has to do with Miraculi except for his fear of the Akumas.” Ladybug’s voice was sad before she looked at the tiny cat god sitting on her shoulder. “I’m sorry to have done that to you like that Plagg. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Don’t worry Pigtails. I was getting tired of hanging around him anyways. There’s someone out there much more intune with my magic.” Plagg grinned at the girls before flying over to Robin and hiding in his hair. “I like this one, his hair is fluffy.”

Ladybug let out a laugh before she approached Chloé. “Thank you for filling in today. We would have been lost without you.” The blonde girl shot her a smile before she removed the choker and handed it back to Ladybug.

“Thanks for the opportunity.” Chloé nodded and gave Ladybug a quick hug. Chloé disappeared into the hotel with another smile, leaving Ladybug and Robin alone.

Robin turned to Ladybug and let out a sound of surprise when his girlfriend scooped him up and swung off to behind a random coffee shop close to the apartment complex. Ladybug dropped her transformation before she pulled her boyfriend into the coffee shop and pushed him into the bathroom to change back into his civvies.

Marinette sunk down against the wall opposite the door leading into the bathroom and waited for her boyfriend to come back out. She dropped her head into her lap, staring at the three Kwami who were eating macarons from out of her purse. “I can’t believe I did that. I can’t believe I stripped him of his Miraculous.” She gasped, feeling tears build up before she let them cascade down her face. “I’m so sorry Plagg.” She pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. “We were so close to finding out who Hawkmoth is and I took away his Miraculous.”

“Pigtails.” Plagg began, his voice rough and scratchy. “Not even I, a centuries old god, could reign him in any longer. He was going to force you to detransform.”

“No, Plagg, this isn’t your fault. I should have set him straight.” Marinette stated before she cupped her hands around Plagg. “I’m sorry Plagg.”

“Habibti. It’s not your fault.” Damian crouched in front of Marinette, his hand went to her forehead and he moved her bangs out of her face. He looked into his girlfriend’s eyes and felt a deep hatred for the people who caused her such harm. “Come on, Tim’s waiting for us.”

Damian pulled Marinette to her feet, and together they walked out the door, his arm around her and her hand linked with his. They had matching smiles on their faces and laughed as they walked through the lobby of the apartment complex.

Marinette led them to the apartment and opened the door, a bright smile on her face. “Tim! I missed you!” She slipped out of Damian’s arms and threw her arms around TIm.

Tim let out a good natured laugh before he wrapped his arms around the tiny French girl. “Oh Marinette. You missed me? What am I talking about, of course you did. At least with me you can have intelligent conversation.”

Damian growled at his brother before he pressed a kiss to Marinette’s forehead. “What’re you going to do with the ring?”

Tim’s eyes zeroed in on the ring, which had become rose gold in colour as opposed to the silver it was on Adrien’s hand, before his eyes widened. “That’s-”

Damian slammed his hand over Tim’s mouth before he pulled Tim and Mari into his bedroom, where he pushed the door closed before he shoved a blanket against the bottom of his bedroom door and the door between his bedroom and the bathroom he shared with Tim. He turned to look at his confused brother and amused girlfriend. “Yes it is.”

Tim looked at his brother and Mari, confusion in his eyes. “How did you get it?”

Mari and Damian shared a look before Damian’s bedroom door was kicked open and their other two brothers walked in, before Dick fixed the door. “Okay Little D. What is this and whose name was Tim not allowed to say in the living room?”

\---

Mari and Damian shared a look before looking at his three older brothers, her eyes hesitant and his eyes cold. “You can’t tell anyone else what you learned today.” Damian’s eyes drifted from his brothers to the concerned expression on his girlfriend’s face. “This isn’t about me, this is about Marinette.”

Jason nodded, an air of seriousness about him, before he cracked a smile. “Of course al Ghul.”

Dick pushed his brother’s shoulder and smiled. “Of course Little D. Anything for the girl who got Timmy to sleep.”

Tim rolled his eyes before they drifted back to the ring on Marinette’s finger. “What are you still doing with it? Shouldn’t you have turned it into the Guardian?”

Marinette looked between the ring and the boy, before a confused expression covered her face. “Hey Plagg? What do you think?”

Plagg flew over to Tim and looked at him analytically. “Another rich boy-”

Tim cut him off, his tone stressed. “My father is rich, not me. I’m simply co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises.”

Plagg’s face broke out in a smile. “Do you like cheese?”

Jason let out a loud guffaw. “Does he like cheese? Timber loves cheese.”

Marinette removed the ring from her finger and smiled sadly as Plagg was sucked back into it. She turned to Tim and held out the ring in her open palm. “Tim Drake-Wayne, this is the Black Cat Miraculous with the power of destruction. Will you take this Miraculous, fight by my side, and help me defend Paris?”

Tim smiled and accepted the ring, he slid it on his finger, where it became yellow gold, and extended his hand to Marinette. “I guess we’re partners for the time being.”

“Woah Timbo!” Jason exclaimed, his eyes widening. “Timbuktu never agrees to anything this quickly.”

Tim shot his brother a glare, before he turned back to Marinette and Damian. “Thank you for the opportunity.”

Marinette smiled and threw her arms around Tim. “Thank you for agreeing.” She sent a cursory glance over the rest of his brothers before a mischievous smile spread across his face. “Did you two bring your suits?”

Damian stared up at the ceiling. He shook his head and looked at his brothers. “Of course they brought their suits. They’re dumbasses who always come prepared, just like Drake.”

Marinette looked at her boyfriend before nodding. “Okay, so, we can go out on a quick patrol to get Tim used to the suit? Or, we can go back to mine, close all the blinds and get a good look at Tim’s suit?”

\---

Marinette smiled at her Maman and Papa, her eyes light and full of joy. “Maman, Papa. These are Damian’s older brothers, Richard, Jason and Timothy. We’re going to go up to my room so I can get their measurements for some suits they ordered.”

Sabine and Tom nodded, before they pulled each boy into a hug and sent the five up to Marinette’s bedroom with a plate full of all sorts of pastries.

Marinette placed the plate on her desk, opened her purse and placed it on her desk chair. She smiled at the Kwamis, and took out some food for the Kwamis. “Okay so, Tim. To transform, simply say Plagg, claws out. And, to detransform simply say Plagg claws in.” She shot him a smile before passing him a croissant.

He took the croissant, ate it and smiled. “Plagg, claws out.” Tim was engulfed in a flash of yellow-green and black light.

When the light disappeared, a new cat was born. His usually well-kept hair was wild with two fluffy cat ears poking through. His face was covered in a domino mask, not unlike his Red Robin one, and had green pawprints on his cheeks. His suit was black with dark yellow-green and dark grey detailing. He had a half-jacket in a dark red, that was almost black, which matched his boots. He had a belt wrapped around his waist, with numerous pouches and his collapsible staff attached to his back and a fluffy tail sprouted from the small of his back. Unlike Chat Noir, his tail was short and barely brushed the back of his knees.

Tim looked over his new look with a smile and looked up at his brothers. “So, what do you- Dick!”

Dick smiled and texted the picture to their sisters. “Cass, Steph, and Babs will love it.”

Tim frowned at Dick and rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He looked at Marinette who smiled at him.

“Your suit is really good. So much better than Chat Noir’s.”

Damian snorted. “He was pompous and arrogant.” He wrapped his arm around Marinette and smiled. “You’re much better looking than he was. Have you thought of a name yet?”

“Temnyy kot.” Tim smiled and looked at his brothers. “What do you think?”

Jason smiled. “Sounds good, Replacement.”

Dick smiled at Tim and ruffled his hair. “You sure Russian is the best choice?”

“Dunkle Katze any better?”

“Russian it is T-bird.”

The brothers shared a laugh before Marinette snapped in their faces. “Damian and I have a date with a friend. So, I need Tim to detransform and the three of you to take these pastries back to the apartment. I’ll drop him off when we’re done. Ladybug’s honour.”

Tim nodded, “Plagg, claws in.” With a similar flash of light, Temnyy kot was Tim once again. He went to take the ring off his finger when Marinette held up a finger.

“You keep that ring until we defeat Hawkmoth.” Marinette smiled at the brothers before offering them the plate. “Take them, make sure to share them with Bruce.” She shooed the boys out of her room, stuffing some cookies into her purse as she did so. She picked up her purse, shot a smile at the tiny cat god, and waited for Longg and Tikki to get into her purse.

“You ready?” Damian asked as he offered his arm to his girlfriend.

“Let’s go.” Marinette smiled.

\---

“Master Fu?” Marinette called from the opening room of his massage parlor. She waited a moment before calling out “Master Fu?” for a second time. She led her boyfriend through the massage parlor, her worry increasing tenfold when she didn’t find him on the first floor. She turned to the hidden staircase behind the shelves and took them two at a time.

“Miss Marinette!” Wayzz exclaimed when he saw her.

“Wayzz, where’s Master Fu? We were supposed to have tea.”

“The Guardian, is running an errand.”

“Marinetta?” A soft voice called from behind the couple.

Marinette turned and threw her arms around the elderly Chinese man. “You can’t scare me like that Master Fu. I thought you’d died, or Hawkmoth got you.”

“None of that now. I’m fine, however, I am getting up there in age. So, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you.” Master Fu smiled before gesturing back to the stairs. “Shall we?”

“Yes, let’s.”

They walked upstairs and as soon as they had all returned to the first floor Marinette latched onto her boyfriend’s arm.

“Master Fu this is Damian, my boyfriend. Damian this is Master Fu, the Guardian of the Miracle Box, the Miraculi and the last of the Order.” Marinette smiled at the two.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Damian smiled and extended his free hand to the older man.

“Likewise.” Master Fu said with a pointed look at Marinette. “How did you find out about the Miraculous?”

“Ladybug smiled at me, the same way Marinette does every day.” He blushed and looked down. “Plus, it was a fair trade. Secret identity for secret identity.”

The three went to the main room, Marinette left Longg’s choker around her neck to allow the Kwami time to talk with Wayzz, and drank tea. Marinette sadly had to put Longg back in the Miracle Box.

The couple walked out of the massage parlor and Marinette made good on her promise to Damian’s brothers.

\----

After pulling an all-nighter with Babs, Temnyy kot knows who Hawkmoth is, where his lair is, and how to access it. So, he sets a trap.

“Okay, Jason, go sit on the other side of the city. We’ll call Dick and he’ll give you the signal, then just get as pissed as you want. Damian, Mari and I will be hiding right outside his window so when he opens it to Akumatize you Mari will de-evilize the butterfly and we’ll take him down. I’m just gonna drink some coffee first, so Jason and Dick go get into position.”

The two oldest brothers nodded, shot their brothers smiles, and walked out to go lie in wait for the plan to be enacted.

\---

Temnyy kot, Ladybug, and Robin were in position and Robin called Dick. Dick picked up and Temnyy kot shook his head when Robin hung up moments later. Ladybug kept her eyes trained on the window and when it started to open she grabbed the two boys and pulled them in.

“No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize.” She caught the butterfly with her yoyo and shot Hawkmoth a smirk. “Bye-bye little butterfly.”

“Ladybug and- who are you? You’re not Chat Noir.” Hawkmoth paused before scoffing. “No matter, I’ll simply take your Miraculouses by force.”

Temnyy kot nodded at Robin, who had snuck up behind Hawkmoth and put him in a chokehold. With a tisk, he strode towards Hawkmoth. “You really should have tried harder to hide your supervillainy. I mean, come on, buying rare butterflies and writing it off as a business expense? How rich and important do you think you are?”

Ladybug strode forward and, with a mischievous smirk on her face, tied Hawkmoth’s arms down to his sides and plucked the Miraculous from his neck. “Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste, with the removal of this broach I, Ladybug, strip you of your Miraculous. You shall forget everything you know of the existence of the Miraculous, you shall only remember your fear of the Akumas.” Her voice was harsh and dark, full of anger. “You are unworthy of the Butterfly Miraculous because you are cruel, manipulative, arrogant, and full of hate. The power of transmission is no longer yours.”

Gabriel’s eyes glazed over and the trio led him upstairs, where Robin sat Gabriel in his chair while Ladybug and Temnyy kot went back downstairs.

Somehow, they went into a different part of the basement/supervillain lair and discovered Emilie Agreste. Ladybug walked over to the Snow White-esque casket and gently batted away some of the butterflies.

She looked down at her hand, noticing the broach there before her gaze softened and she affixed the broach to the collar of her suit. She kept a smile on her face as a tiny lilac butterfly god appeared before her.

“Hello Mistress.”

“None of this ‘mistress’ stuff. I’m Ladybug, but you can call me Marinette. I’m the future Guardian.”

Nooroo, the tiny lilac butterfly god, froze at the mention of the Guardian. “I understand and accept any punishment you deem fit for my crimes.” They hung their head in shame.

“Oh, no! We’ll talk more after we rescue Duusuu and Madame Agreste, I promise. You wouldn’t happen to know where Duusuu is, would you?”

Nooroo perked up and nodded before they looked over at Madame Agreste. “She’s not gone. Only asleep. Her heart is weak and shouldn’t be put under a lot of stress. The other one either.”

Ladybug nodded before she placed Nooroo on her shoulder and opened the casket. She gently lifted the comatose woman up and into her arms before she turned to look at Temnyy kot. “Let’s go back topside.”

The two, accompanied by the comatose woman and upset Kwami, rejoined Robin and Gabriel Agreste.

“Sir! What happened you didn’t pick up when I called?!” Nathalie Sancoeur asked as she barged into the office, to see Ladybug cradling Madame Agreste flanked by two male heroes. “What are you doing here?”

“Nathalie Sancoeur?” Ladybug asked, looking between Nooroo, Madame Agreste and Monsieur Agreste’s assistant. Nooroo nodded before Ladybug turned to look at the assistant. “Nathalie, I’m afraid you’ll have to come with us.”

Robin moved away from Gabriel Agreste and looked over the new addition to their crusade. “Okay, we just have to get the Peacock Miraculous now.”

Nathalie strode over to the painting of Emilie, opened it, and retried the Grimoire and the Peacock Miraculous. She handed the Miraculous over to Ladybug who pinned it on her suit and smiled at the tiny blue peacock god.

“Hello Duusuu. I’m Ladybug, let's get going.”

\---

The group of three heroes, two Kwamis, Nathalie Sancoeur and Madame Agreste turned up at Master Fu’s massage parlor and the hero in red led the way into the main room, where she put Madame Agreste down and joined Master Fu on the floor.

Nathalie sunk down on the floor next to Madame Agreste and gathered her up in her arms. “Can you help her?”

Master Fu nodded and together, he and Ladybug, healed the women before they shared a look and Ladybug nodded. They waited for Emilie to wake up before they enacted their plan.

“With the removal of the peacock broach, neither of you will remember anything about the Miraculous. You will live out your days happily and without the stress of Gabriel Agreste. Madame Agreste, you will have sole custody of your son, Adrien Agreste. Take your son and leave Paris. Your sister and nephew miss you.”

Emile and Nathalie shared a look before they nodded at the two. Nathalie gasped when Emilie leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Let’s go get our son mon coeur.”

The couple left, their arms linked and their spirits high. The heroes detransformed and met back up in the main room of the massage parlor.

“We have to fix the Miraculous.”

Master Fu and Marinette combined their abilities to fix the Miraculous and shared a happy look.

\----

Marinette hugged Bruce before pulling away. “Thank you so much for everything you’ve ever done for me. I’m sorry I pulled Tim into my affairs, but thank you for letting me.”

Bruce smiled, “thank you for returning my son to me.”

Alfred was the next one to be hugged, and it was far longer than Bruce’s. “I’ll keep in touch.”

Dick pulled Marinette into a hug and they let out a laugh. Jason was next, his hug more full of sibling love. The two eldest brothers waved at Marinette and smiled. They blew her kisses before boarding the plane.

“Thank you.” Tim started. “For the opportunity.” He pulled her into a hug and the two shed tears. “I’ll call you when I land.”

Damian came up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around you. “You’ll see us in a few weeks. We’ll meet you at the airport and you’ll get to meet the rest of my sisters. This isn’t goodbye. Simply, see you later.”

Marinette smiled and nodded. She pressed a kiss to Damian’s cheek and looked at him. “I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

“I’ll be counting the minutes, Guardian.” He kissed her before he left her standing there in the airport, watching her boyfriend and his family get on the plane.

She waited a few minutes, waving at her boyfriend in the window, before she walked out of the airport. She felt tears fill her eyes and brought her hand to her face. She brushed the rose gold ring against her cheek, feeling itself inhabitant press against her thigh.

“Come on guys. We’ve got a city to protect.”

“Yes Guardian.” Came six tiny voices, and the seven of them set off. Into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temnyy kot and Dunkle Katze mean Dark Cat, yes it is a riff on Dark Knight. Tim is proud of his father. Temnyy kot is Russian while Dunkle Katze is German, as stated in the chapter.
> 
> This is the last chapter of "Whirlwind Romance". There is a one-shot (that I have to write) between this and ""I'm okay. It's okay.""
> 
> Yes, Ladybug becomes a little OP, but she was the one who had to deal with Chat Noir and Hawkmoth every day, and by Master Fu not saying anything he's giving her more training before he leaves on the train with Marianne. I hope you enjoyed getting to know who Damian and Marinette are in a relationship. And I know the one shot will break everyone's heart. Until then.


End file.
